


Killing the Basilisk

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Canon Illustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art drawn for the 2009 Imitation Challenge on Livejournal's HP Fringeart community: Harry killing the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets painted as an imitation of an illustration by Maxfield Parrish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing the Basilisk

The original illustration: "Once more were damsels rescued, dragons disembowelled, and giants...." - an illustration by Maxfield Parrish for _The Golden Age_ by Kenneth Grahame, June 1899.

  
**Killing the Basilisk**


End file.
